Kufufu no Fu
| bild = 300px | titel = Kufufu no Fu - Boku to Keiyaku | kanji = クフフのフ - 僕と契約 | romanji = Kufufu no Fu - Boku to Keiyaku | dauer = 04:15 Minuten | typ = Solo | chara = Mukuro Rokudo | seiyuu = Toshinobu Iida | album = Sakura Addiction - Mukuro Version- / Character Song Complete Collection | datum = 07. November 2007 }} Kufufu no Fu - Boku to Keiyaku ist der erste Character Song von Mukuro, wenn man das zuvor erschienene Opening Sakura Addiction zusammen mit Hibari ausschließt. Es erschien zunächst auf dem Album "Sakura Addiction -Mukuro Version-", wurde später jedoch nochmals in einer Collection mit anderen Tracks zusammen veröffentlicht. =Lyrics= Romanji masaka boku ga kono te de kimi ni fureru nante ne kimi wa sono amasayue boku ni nottorareru goran boku no *ODDO AI obietaka wo mutsusuyo Aete ureshii desuyo nante betasugi desu KUFUFU Saa, boku to keiyaku shimasenka? kioku nakusu, sono mae ni kufufu, kufufu, kufufu no fu odorasete agemasu yo kiri no KARUNEBAARE junsui de utsukushii, sekai ni nareba ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to eien no SAMBA raku ni shite agemasu yo kimi ga negai kou nara ‘isshun de ii desuka’ oya oya, towa ni desu ka KUFUFU naku nante riyuu ga wakaranai boku ga warui mitai desu kufufu, kufufu, kufufu no fu kitzukekasete agemasu yo kimi no unmei wo SUTEPPU wo fuminagara, koware hajimeru kanashii me no kimi wa boku no itoshii omocha (desuka ne) Saa, boku to keiyaku shimasenka? kioku nakusu, sono mae ni kufufu, kufufu, kufufu no fu odorasete agemasu yo kiri no KARUNEBAARE junsui de utsukushii, sekai ni nareba ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to eien no SAMBA Englisch I never imagined I could touch you with my own hands You are so gullible, I could take over you easily Look, my eye reflects hesitancy at the sight of your fearful face. Seeing you makes me truly happy, although it seems a bit cliched to say so Do you not want to make a contract with me? Before losing your memory Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu I'll let you dance the carnival of mist If the world became simple and beautiful You, used to being controlled, and I Will dance an eternal samba I will let you be at ease if you beg me 'For one second, please?' Oya oya, or for eternity? Crying, such a thing I don't understand why It seems I'm at fault Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu Letting you be aware of your own destiny Steps danced start collapsing You, with those tragic eyes are you my cute plaything? (rhetorical question) Do you not want to make a contract with me? Before losing your memory Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu I'll let you dance the carnival of mist If the world became simple and beautiful You, used to being controlled, and I Will dance an eternal samba Kanji まさか僕がこの手で　君に触れるなんてね 君はその甘さゆえ　僕に乗っとられる ご覽　僕のオッド．アイ　怯えたかを映すよ 敢えて　嬉しいですよ なんてべたすぎです クフフ さあ　僕と契約しませんか 記憶なくす　その前に クフフ、クフフ、クフフのフ 踊らせてあげますよ　霧のカルネヴァーレ 純粋で美しい　世界になれば 操られた君は僕と永遠のサンバ 楽にしてあげますよ　君が願い乞うなら 一瞬でいいですか おやおや　永久にですか クフフ 泣くなんて理由がわからない 僕が悪いみたいです クフフ、クフフ、クフフのフ 気付かせてあげますよ　君の運命を ステップを踏みながら　壊れ始める 悲しい目の君は僕の　愛しい玩具　ですかね さあ　僕と契約しませんか 記憶なくす　その前に クフフ、クフフ、クフフのフ 踊らせてあげますよ　霧のカルネヴァーレ 純粋で美しい　世界になれば 操られた君は僕と永遠のサンバ =Hear it= en:Kufufu no Fu Kategorie:Charakter Songs Kategorie:Character Song Complete Collection Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Merchandising Kategorie:Mukuro Rokudo Kategorie:Toshinobu Iida